


Wybaczam ci

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna





	Wybaczam ci

Hannibal idzie korytarzem, utrzymując dość szybkie tempo. Po pewnym czasie jednak spowalnia.

Nie jest sam.

Robi jeszcze kilka kroków, po czym ostatecznie się zatrzymuje.

Wyraźnie wyczuwa czyjąś obecność.

\- Hannibal!

Jego imię niesie się echem po tunelu, lecz to nie dlatego doktor odwraca głowę. Robi to z powodu osoby, z której ust ono wyszło.

Myślał, że już nigdy nie usłyszy tego głosu. _Nigdy._

\- Wybaczam ci – nadchodzą kolejne słowa i mimo iż wypowiedziane znacznie ciszej, to jednak bez problemu docierają do uszu Lectera.

Mężczyzna bierze głęboki wdech i rusza naprzód.

Wie doskonale, iż nie będzie to jego ostatnie spotkanie z Willem Grahamem.


End file.
